


Where Angels Fear To Tread

by Ultra



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, Justice, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: They called it an accident and those naïve people who knew no better believed it.





	Where Angels Fear To Tread

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Leverageland on LiveJournal.

They called it an accident and those naïve people who knew no better believed it.

It was just another local newspaper story, hidden way in back, just a brief mention to stop too many rumours spreading. The TV stations never said a word and most folks never even heard about the explosion.

Just another abandoned building, a possible arson, maybe kids smoking pot and leaving burning embers behind. Up went the leftover petro-chemicals, it couldn’t be helped. Those that died were probably the perpetrators of the crime, that was what the journalists implied, no harm, no foul to anybody else.

Some people knew better. They figured their theories were correct and proved them with evidence. They called the pub and got a tearful answer, went to see for themselves and no-one was home. The five lives lost were not just random people, they were five of the kindest, greatest, most noble bad guys that ever walked in this world.

It was clearly a cover-up. Somebody wanted rid of the team that were so adept at bringing down the real criminals, the corporations, the high and mighty that believed themselves untouchable. One of them, or maybe even a group that had banded together, managed to outsmart the heroes and take them all out in one hit. The assholes had gone a step too far this time, but nobody was left to make them pay.

That’s what they thought, but they were wrong. Whilst the masses ignored the minor newspaper story of five mystery bodies hauled out of an accidental explosion, others heard the tale and drew the right conclusions, made the right choice.

A restaurateur in LA. A horse trainer from Kentucky. A country singer from Texas. Two different doctors, a couple of scientists. A Boston mall Santa, and a grifter that used to run with the pack. They were the most unlikely bunch to take on crooked businessmen, crime lords, killers, but it had to be done. These were the people who had realised that sometimes the little people could make a different, that they just had to rise up together to change things.

There was a debt owed to the team that went by the name of Leverage - Nathan Ford, Sophie Devereaux, Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison, and Parker. Their deaths would be avenged, their indebted clients and friends would see to that.

Sometimes good guys made the best bad guys.


End file.
